warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bramblefire3118
Dear , welcome to Brams' talk page! Leave a message here, and when it is possible, Brams will reply as soon as possible. ---- Home ~ About Me ~ Fanfics ~ Faves ~ Opinions ~ Sigs ~ Ideas ~ Talk ---- Archives Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV I am Bramblefire, feel my wrath. >:D Place your talkpage messages below here! <3 EXACTLY like i don'tusually judge people, details kinda just flit into my mind when I see them. But I despise pople who just stare at yu an dmake an impression based on just that you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 01:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC) some people are idiots. but same you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 01:14, November 8, 2015 (UTC) My friends in math are crazy <3 Like we sit in a tbale of five, and four of us a "regulars", and the last seat keeps rotating between people. But idiots in math was basically my life last year, considering my teacher you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 02:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) So basically for me, my table has 2 people next to each other that face two more people, and then there's one more at the "head". The head person in the fifth desk switches around everyday, but the other four of us stay the same. We have two girls, two boys; I'm sitting with the other girl, and facing the two boys. So I'm honestly really lucky because 2 of my best friends and my locker neighbor (the one who jammed my finger by mistake last year :p) are at the table, so yeah. I had my math teacher last year; it's the biased one I told you about. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) you guys have religious ed or somehting class?! Whoa (no offense) lol the boys i'm friends with are my friends because we've known each other for quite some time. but most boys are idiots. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) oh lol okay. because we don't have anything like that in my school. The kids in the grade above me are idiots (though I'm friends with spoe of them). The kids think cursing is cool, so half the kids curse at ecah other. Also, a kid in my brother's grade was smoking pot on the activities late bus at school. People are just idiots some times, y'know? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:46, November 8, 2015 (UTC) the administrators are idiots. Like fr they don't care about the kids who are smoking pot, but they give detention to my brother because of "excessive lateness" to lunch. like the hell is this? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) exactly. people are just so darn stupid half the time. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) I've got an idea haha i order you to come on chat -summons- I'm not Lapis anymore. We're Malachite now. 05:00, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Does it bug you? Not to be like super pessimistic but idk it just never bothered me. Since the coding is giving me a headache and I have absolutely no patience to deal with that, I'll just ask Wetty to fix it when she has time... "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" Hahaha I know, no longer a noob! And hey Brambs we haven't talked in a while :3 this is anarchy 06:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) tbh I don't think you can edit it lol. Only people with rights can edit that page? But yeah, I'll message Wetty and just ask her to do it some time when she can (shrugs) "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" same. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 15:24, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Haha in all reality, you can't even physically edit the page i believe. It only lets you see it in source, right? "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" You're lucky. It's like the administrators just dish out detentions for no good reason. Good luck *hugs Brams* you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 18:29, November 8, 2015 (UTC) my school sucks. In the high school, there's no such thing as a good biology teacher. Lol yw <33 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 19:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Lol that's great! MY TEACHER WAS GOOD BUT SUCKED LAST YEAR TOO The teacher this year is amazing <33 Like she actually teaches you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 02:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Lolol One of the eighth grade SS teachers used to work in the high school, but he got demoted cuz he sucked you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:14, November 9, 2015 (UTC) hey good luck on your exams when you see this, how'd it go? I'm not Lapis anymore. We're Malachite now. 19:23, November 9, 2015 (UTC) exactlyyyyy fr he can't even teach. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 20:32, November 9, 2015 (UTC) or maybe I planed it that way MUAHAHAHAHAHA IDK lol well thanks Brambs it has been a great year on the wiki getting to know you and I hape ot stick around much longer than only one year <3 this is anarchy 22:38, November 9, 2015 (UTC) He cut off the passwords for his homeroom kids for their chrome books. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 01:44, November 10, 2015 (UTC) exactlyy. thank god i dont have him. My brother had him last year you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 01:47, November 10, 2015 (UTC) i dont think he could've cared less. Lol i never noticed. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 01:55, November 10, 2015 (UTC) congrats on your 2,815 edits!! (lol) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 02:16, November 10, 2015 (UTC) xd *high fives Brams* you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 02:25, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ayyy same. Solitary? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:32, November 10, 2015 (UTC) oooh i can't wait. Sadly, for me, I write best under a girl's point of view, so I utterly fail with toms. This is why FR is in two she-cats' POV. Can you read the next few episodes? i lost my inspiration you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) thankss <33 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:41, November 10, 2015 (UTC) i'ma try to finish everything i have soon. Then I can start Sense w/ you, Mist, Brighty, and Vee that'll be really run :)) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:44, November 10, 2015 (UTC) i forgot if you already gave me your allegiances or something if not, send them soon :p you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:47, November 10, 2015 (UTC) thanks. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:50, November 10, 2015 (UTC) read the ending of epi. 7 of FR. Like just the little bit at the end with the italisized part. It contains spoilers for epi 9 ;) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) depends. but i have plans. they involve grass, amber, and frost. You want Spoilers? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC) you want a character too? ;) So basicalllyyyyy, in Season 2, Rainbow and Fire are going to try to destroy the Destiny system. They need all the help they can get; Sorrel, Blue, Mist, Red, Grass, Red, and Bramble for you, Rain, Amber, Frost, and Flare. So they're all gonna work together to topple the society from within. And in Season 3, I'ma have Rainbow and Fire trying to rebuild the Clan, and in Season 4, I'm gonna have the leaders go corrupt. How's that for a show? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:10, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks!! Of course! Aything for my almost sister <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:24, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ;) But fr doe. You're freaking amazing you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 20:36, November 10, 2015 (UTC) okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Now gimme spoilers for something :PPP you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 22:43, November 10, 2015 (UTC) any little piece of info you have. On Solitary, maybe? That would be cool :D you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Bro that's cool <3 Your plans sound reallyyyy cool I might do a sister series to FR; like in the POV of Future Rainbow and fate Fire. But I might not :p you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 14:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Your turn for collab (Sorry my chapters are so short; I got writer's block ughhhh) Lol can you make Sky fight for her place in Ch. 3? I was planning to do that, but I thought you'd do a better job. If you can, maybe keep he chapters short or somehting? (: <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 14:28, November 11, 2015 (UTC) cool :D Yaayyyy <3 you're so damn lucky you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:37, November 12, 2015 (UTC) lol you're really happy :p NEW EPI CAME OUT JUST ONE MORE BEFORE I CAN LET THE SECRET OUTT YUSSSS I'm not telling you ;) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 05:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ikrrrrrrrr Season 2's gonna be so much fun. because I'd love to watch them struggle while trying to bring RainClan down. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 12:41, November 12, 2015 (UTC) same ;) Like I can't wait for the Season finale, cuz then I'll feel like I accpmplished somthing big. Like i finally made something that you guys to like, and I've also made something that I'm very proud of you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 12:15, November 13, 2015 (UTC) lol same you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 20:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Lol but no one comments D: Thankssss :D im (obviously) not done yet, but can you check it out? <33 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 20:33, November 13, 2015 (UTC) dank you. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 21:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Here is your new form! Please finish your story by 12/16 c: Character Name(s): Breezecloud (she-cat maybe? But author can choose to switch it) One Sentence Plot: In a long, desperate struggle with life, death, and fear, choices must be made - clan or freedom. Theme: Action I guess? Type of Fanfic (short story, songfic, one-shot): Short story, 'cos I'm mean C: (NOTE FROM FIREY: this was copied directly from what blayde wrote not me!! Also I'm sorry I didn't give you one-shot, it was randomized and you said you were okay with short story too...) Have fun writing<3 "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" alright! that's fine with me "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" You got my character <333 (Breezecloud is gonna be bae so I'ma read your perf story) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC) AHH ME TOO <3 Thanks for helping me fail. What did you have in mind? I won't copy your imaginary plot, but I just wanted to know what you were thinking of. Cuz I can't write a love story. That's Firey's job. You can write, like, and anything story; I think I can only write action/adventure stories you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 20:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) okay i got one :) So I have characters doe So one of them is a loner, and the other is a Clan cat. So they caught together - and he has to choose between two choices - either make that she-cat his mate, or be shunned by the Clan. And if he runs away, he's basically dead. what do you think? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 05:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :DDD <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 05:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ello Brambs! :3 this is anarchy 10:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) we haven't talked in forever sis <333 (lol you're my sister now ;) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:04, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "An Unlikely Sviour" doesn't seem like it's going to be finished Like it's not your fault, but the idea never really had potential (like no offense or anything) But I had an idea for maybe a different collab? It's called Savvy, inspired by Savvy by Ingrid Law. So maybe the main character is "different" from everyone in his family because he has a special power (you can choose if you wanna do it). So he's keeping it a secret until oe day, the cat he loves finds out about it, and he has to prove himself or something or something (xD) You wanna go for it or nah? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 22:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) yessss brams is backkk Christmas break is coming around in a few weeks, so i'll be totally free for some days :) though homework is being a butt. So, anywayys, do you want the main character to be a boy or girl? Cuz in the book, the main character (Mississippi "Mibs") is a girl. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 14:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Brams, I was trying to upload a picture onto my profile and I think something went really wrong. It ended up with all these links instead of just showing the picture. I was wondering how to fix that? Thanks strange things are done in the midnight sun 06:02, December 6, 2015 (UTC) luckyyyy but haha 2 days before christmas i get to go for this 3 hour eye test for contactss ughhh Yeah, what's her name gonna be? You can pick :) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 13:54, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I changed the file type and it worked. strange things are done in the midnight sun 14:43, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm about to start a christmas spoof, wanna join? I'm Bramble and I'm known for popping in and out at random times, so wait for my reply. 18:56, December 6, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI bramssssss can yu maybe check this out for me i can check yours i miss you. where have you been? :C you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:08, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Brans! I have some big news! Now this isn't about our collab, I'm not sure how you're doing with that as I haven't checked it in a while, but I think I have something you may like. I assume you're a fan of my main series. I'm still writing Extinguished, which has been in production for almost a year now like holy cow, but I've added something awesome to it. Chapters 20-23 are basically the book's first climax (yes apparently there are two), and it's something I've been waiting to write for a LONG time! It does get a bit graphic, as it's pretty much a big fight scene, but I feel like it's the best chapter I've written in a fanfic so far. I just hope you like it! Forever awesomely, FireClan the fire burns with us all 01:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) you wanna know something creepy? That's the name of the main character of the real book too :p But sure, we could go for it. But I don't really want to copy character names, so... It's really your choice oooh I wanna see it~ you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 22:19, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh don't worry about it, take your time. I'm sure you're already busy with they holidays coming up, I know I am! Thanks for reading too, I really appreciate it! the fire burns with us all 00:31, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ayy brams OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU YOU DERP. you're super cool how would i forget you yes you're back from the dead but at least it's summer holidays for you and you can get back on the wiki more and such :D so how are you doing? Wintergreen Terrible, because Ihave a maths exam right after winter break (which starts after today, and lasts 2 weeks, so :D) other than that, I'm fine I guess. e.e Wintergreen yes omg algebra kills me fr. well the exams are, after we finish learning about a quarter of the book and then we have a painfully hard exam no one passes. but the smaller ones are tests, that you do with your class mates. no it's not easy, yes i'm failing. eee christmas!! i've never really thought about it, but do you celebrate christmas during summer holidays or is it on a different day?? :P Wintergreen ay cool! holidays sucks here i guess, because it never snows but it's not hot either. It's just rainy. And gray. :( and lol yes have a Meowy Christmas~! :D Wintergreen 22:56, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ohh lol whoops But yeah sure, that would be a good name What about Zaire? That's a river in Africa I think (I found it on Google) It's pretty unique, so what do you think? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 23:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) yessssss i love it Lol nvm Zaire isn't a river, but it would still be a pretty name <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 14:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) NO DONT DO TABS BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS DOING IT sorry i'm just getting slightly irritated by the fact that suddenly everyone is doing it. Like what is wrong with putting it on the regular page?? sing to me i know you're there if you read the message above, I'm not accusing you specifically (I'm not accusing anyone btw!) I just...wanted to make my position clear haha it was really getting at me (i still love you??) sing to me i know you're there yo thanks!!!!!!! also, keep in mind, practice, practice, and practice. :) "God bless the cactuses!" "That's cacTI." "That's racist!" lol I just idk, it was starting to tick me off for no reason?? sing to me i know you're there haha I wasn't saying you couldn't ;P sorry you were the one I finally messaged about my irritation (shrugs). Do you want to chat? sing to me i know you're there Aw okay! <3 sing to me i know you're there Yeah, it's pretty :) Can I make her a tortioseshell she-cat with green eyes? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 13:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I need your allegiences for Sense (in case you haven't seen the page) Brighty and Vee have already given me theirs, so I need them soon ly <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 14:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) BRAMS D: IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG, FRIEND. I MISS YOU TOO, TERRIBLY. HOW ARE YOU? <3 [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'death doesn't discriminate']]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 05:40, December 23, 2015 (UTC) SUPER EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS! I've been doing a lotta baking with friends and now I think I'm gonna do some baking with family XD Gotta find new recipes to try n stuff. Aw thank you--I hope you like the PZ updates! Love you <3 [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''death doesn't discriminate]]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 05:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC) HAHA i suck at cooking but i still try. AND YES ME TOO I'M SO PSYCHED FOR CHRISTMAS CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY HERE *screams indistinguishably* AW that makes me really happy c: I love you [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''death doesn't discriminate]]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 17:26, December 23, 2015 (UTC) come on chat if you're on you derp 'I'm not Lapis anymore. 'We're Malachite now. 21:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) np~ Just rocking to some tunes, so glad I made a playlist of 'em <3 'I'm not Lapis anymore. 'We're Malachite now. 22:33, December 23, 2015 (UTC) spent like half an hour on this sig- '''on a lonely night 23:29, December 23, 2015 (UTC) AHH WOW THANKS I honestly did not expect it to turn out this great on a lonely night 23:36, December 23, 2015 (UTC) c: The tree dorito wants me to give her cookies, but we didn't buy any yesterday, she's cookieless on a lonely night 23:39, December 23, 2015 (UTC) we saw a movie and went shopping and she begged me to get cookies. I said no and then she asked for chocolate on a lonely night 23:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I said no and then it started raining. Here we are, back home, it's pouring down rain, and she just jumped behind me because she was scared of thunder. on a lonely night 23:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I will force her to sing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' to you the next time you pop on chat. Hurry, she's thinking about being a reindeer now! on a lonely night 23:55, December 23, 2015 (UTC) she saw a pic of herself with a santa hat blame tumblr lol on a lonely night 00:08, December 24, 2015 (UTC) she kept getting scared of thunder and woke me up like ten minutes ago lol on a lonely night 09:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) lol x lol = loool xD merry xmas by the way on a lonely night 04:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC) bc timezones it's in another hour and eighteen for me. today was travel day on a lonely night 04:42, December 25, 2015 (UTC) lol XD it shouldn't be all that long actually, but i should go to bed anyway :P on a lonely night 04:44, December 25, 2015 (UTC) probably should so i will~ night :3 on a lonely night 04:48, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I saw your message to Rainy Maybe they made the page and they're gonna edit it later? Like I'm not trying to like offend or do anything in any way. I'm just sayn MERRY CHRISTMAS. IT'S EXACTLY 12:00 WHERE I AM I STILL LOVE YOU OKAY <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 05:00, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I shall leave them a message tomorrow! (Don't want to do it on Christmas, it feels wrong :P) Thanks for telling me! Merry Christmas boo <3 [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'death doesn't discriminate']]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 14:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) lol yeah i see what you mean fr i would probably nominate for rollback or something lol dunno YOU TOO SAME <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 15:27, December 25, 2015 (UTC) w00t its finally xmas for me yay :D I got a new bedspread and shower curtain - they're matching cats! I also ended up with some super comfortable socks and stuff, and my dad got me a gift card for Kindle :D How'd your Xmas go, and what were some of your main gifts? '''on a lonely night 16:38, December 25, 2015 (UTC) where'd you go on a lonely night 22:14, December 25, 2015 (UTC) yw sister<3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 20:04, December 26, 2015 (UTC) saem you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 20:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure. We could always call it Savvy after the actual book, or you can make a new title. It's all really your choice. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 21:02, December 26, 2015 (UTC) i think we should go for savvy it seems nice :D you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 21:32, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, great! I'll make the page today, but I probably won't start until tomorrow or the day after. Sorry about that D: Also, (if you can) can you make a picture or something for it? <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 21:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Only if it' okay with you Like if you don't want to make one, don't stress you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 22:09, December 26, 2015 (UTC) lol i'd mess it up yours are all so pretty you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 22:22, December 26, 2015 (UTC) xD thanks and yw you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 00:16, December 27, 2015 (UTC) look at the pic yooo you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 15:38, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Is it OK to edit spelling and grammar mistakes on fanfics?Katsumajump (talk) 00:06, December 28, 2015 (UTC) putting the fonts on there was annoying tho xD Cuz like the black and white contrast was really bad I'm happy you like it though! you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Is it alright if we use that font throughout the story? same font as pic thank youuu you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 14:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :D Can i start on new years? Because I'm trying to finish my story for Dark's contest. I have the chapters (I'm on 6) written down, because yeah I wanna keep everything rn because I'm taking he inspiration from my life as of now, so I don't want to lose it, y'know? Mine's Withered. YOURS IS AMAZING LIKE FR CHEETAHPAW <3 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 20:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC)